A multitude of various types of couplings for joining pipe ends in end-to-end relationship have been developed over the years. The aim of most of these couplings is to provide an efficient, economical and readily manipulable coupling which can be assembled and disassembled in a minimum of time without special tools. These couplings take different shapes and forms and are in the main, dependent upon the characteristics of the pipes to be joined and the environment in which the same are to be used.
Class 285 in the U.S. Patent Office is directly solely to couplings and can be referred to for various teachings presently available to users and manufacturers.